Star of my life
by Bishy-Chicobo
Summary: Since birth, Tidus, is filmed 24 on 7 on a reality show and the whole world knows everything about him. WakkaxTidus AU.
1. Star

I'm doing my third fic thanks to all the people who encouraged me to write here on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this one as well as you did the others. ==========================================================================================================================================  
  
My name is Tidus Sparta and I hate my father for signing those papers that took away all my freedom and privacy.  
  
My mom was only sixteen when she married dad whop was eighteen. It's weird knowing they are only the double of my age and knowing their just a bunch of young adults who still tend to party. My mom is more reserved then my dad so she doesn't go all wild but dad loves good bars and wild parties with his friends from high school. I still think its a tad odd knowing that he is a bit old for it but he is a star at soccer. I for one do not idolize him.  
  
It all started the day I was born. I couldn't remember but my parents told me why they were always watching me. My family was rich and the T.V. network needed new fresh reality shows. My dad not caring if I would get annoyed at it later as I grew up signed the deal even though my mother thought it'd be best if we declined the deal.  
  
Of course when I was little I didn't mind being filmed twenty-four hours a day and didn't mind it when still running around naked in my house or in the garden when I was young. But at thirteen I started to notice that I couldn't do anything with privacy or be alone since the deal required the camera man always around me. The only place that I was alone was in the bathroom.  
  
Today I'm sixteen and at this age I still didn't even date or kiss anyone because of the cameras all watching me and my life was a big hit, millions of people watched it every day. I'm very popular school since I am a star and that my father , Jecht Sparta, is a famous soccer player. One of the best in the world. I, like my father, love to play soccer. It's the only real time we bond, if we actually do bond there. He doesn't lie me that much but I know he would care if I got hurt, he just likes to keep me on the 'edge', as he says, so I can get ready for the 'real' world.  
  
Mom is the only one who understands why I hate the cameras that follow me. Most people think I'm just tired and need rest. Mom was opposing the whole idea since the beginning but finally caved in. She tries to distract me from the cameras or them from me but unlucky for me they are professional at their job and won't leave me alone. She naturally stays in the her garden planting and singing, I got a great voice like hers but dad says I'm a soccer player not a singer.  
  
I tend to lock myself up in the bathroom a lot to get some alone time without millions of people observing me. I also hide with my mom in her garden under the bushes and trees or the tall grassed fields. It's funny seeing the camera man checking under everything. I only got one camera man who actually I consider a friend. He's names Alex and he 'accidently' losses me every now and then. We talk a lot when he is off duty and another camera man replaces him during the night the only bad thing is he only films Saturdays and Mondays.  
  
I opened my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I taped around lazily of the soccer ball shaped clock trying to hit the off button. In the corner of my eyes I saw the camera man leaning back on the wall filming me. Sometimes I wished he could feel how it is to have no privacy since the day you were born. I dressed in a white shirt and blue jean shorts quickly and ran towards my private bathroom and locked myself in there. I leaned on the door sighing. "Finally...some privacy..." I looked at myself seeing if any hair grew on my face during the night. My dad always laughed that I barely ever got facial hair. The rest of my body did just not the face. He said I looked feminine because of that.  
  
I jumped into the shower and took my cloths off in there. I always did that thinking there was a hidden camera in there and I didn't feel at ease knowing I might be a porn star. Their was nothing wrong with my physique or my private parts it's just I wouldn't like thinking some people might be taking pictures or recording it.  
  
After a long hot shower, I opened the door to see the camera man again leaning on the wall smiling wickedly knowing I hated the cameras. I walked downstairs hearing the camera mans footsteps echoing mine. Mom was sitting down eating some pan cakes and greeted me giggling at the way my hair looks. I quickly combed it down..  
  
"Hey mom." I kissed her on the cheek and made myself some all bran cereal since my dad was a health freak around me even though he would enjoy some good sugar.  
  
I sat down and my dad came in already eating some toast and kicking a soccer ball up and down. He was obsessed about soccer. mom doesn't like soccer very much she'd rather switch the T.V. off and read a book but she did like to see Jecht run around kicking a ball. I have no clue how they met but I'm sure dad liked her because she didn't like him for his reputation.  
  
After putting my bowl in the dishwasher I kissed my mother on the cheek again and grabbed my back pack, ignoring my old man.  
  
"You know, you should be thanking me for not sending you a private school and letting you go to a regular school with regular people." He smirked at me. I knew he wanted to get a farewell from me.  
  
"Good-bye, father ." I said as if I was a bad actor without any expression. Dad laughed ignoring my rudeness. He was nice but evil at the same time.  
  
The front gates to my house opened and closed behind me. I stood there waiting for the bus. I looked at some tourists pass by and snap pictures of me and the mansion. Summer was hear and bringing the tourists. Sure California wasn't that great but heck Canada would kill for our weather. I went there once and found it very cold.  
  
The bus stopped in front of me and I climbed up and looked at all the people hoping I'd sit with them today. I hated the bus since I was the last one on and off and it was always crowded. And I hated when the camera man taped all their expressions when I passed their seats. I sat in the back with a few preps who decided that their music was cooler then me for now. I thanked them in my mind and looked out the window.  
  
"Just another boring Thursday." I muttered.  
  
==========================================================================================================================================  
  
Kinda long no? Sorry very long intro but I hope you enjoy my view of Tidu's life if he was real. I will be updating this story every few days so stay check daily and Review please if you enjoyed it. 


	2. New groupie

I honestly hope "Star of my life" will be popular or at least read by bunchies of people. Enjoy.  
==========================================================================================================================================  
  
I opened my locker and as usual a few love letters witch I just threw out annoyed at the same old daily routine.  
  
"Hey, Tidus!" I turned around to see who it was. "Are we still on for the mall after classes?"  
  
"Yop." I said taking my science books out and she waved good-bye running to her class.  
  
That was Yuna. She's one of the only girls who doesn't like me just for my popularity. We grew up close since my dad and her father, Braska, knew each other since their days in high school. She didn't have a mother since she died soon after her birth but now her father is dating some girl , Carol Yodelantzi, who is obsessed with me. She showed me the six rooms she had to build to hold all the tapes she recorded of me. Honestly it's kinda spooky.  
  
I took my seat in the front like usual and looked at the teacher who was writing some words on the black board. I could feel their gazes upon me but I learned to ignore it. Why couldn't they just I'm a normal loser like the rest of them? The only difference is that I have no privacy and some people watch my every move. Whats so cool about that?  
  
"Open your books to page two-hundred-fifty-six and solve the problems on that page and we'll correct them at ten." The teacher walked off to his desk and drank his coffee.  
  
I liked Mr.Pappiole since he wasn't harsh except if we didn't do our homework and he made science actually fun. Also he didn't own a T.V. so he doesn't know nothing about me.  
  
Yuna jumped around in circles happy about finding the 'cutest' dress for the dance. I didn't know why she wanted to go so bad to it, she said she had a surprise for me there. I suspect she learned how to cook but I suppose she wouldn't show me that at the dance.  
  
"I love it!" She squealed in delight.  
  
"Yeh, its nice with all the pink n baby blue." I agreed. She rushed in and bought it and can out happier then ever.  
  
"Now something for you!" She poked my forehead and dragged me into the male section of the store.  
  
I looked around trying to find something not to formal but nice enough to look good in it. I spotted a black man grinning wildly at me. I knew that annoying smile. He always wore the the same black sunglasses and the black suit. I hated his very presence.  
  
"Well, well. Tidus Sparta finally gettin' himself a girl."  
"What do want Marvin?" I said annoyed by his little jokes and teases.  
  
"Nothing, just checking up on you." He says clenching his heart as if I offended him.  
  
"I'm on T.V. why don't you 'Check up on me' there?"  
  
"No need to be rude, now." He put his arm around my shoulder. "You better find yourself a girl, people are starting to think your a fag, man"  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"So, I want you to find yourself a nice little girl and start dating."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You better do it." He walks away leaving me and Yuna alone.  
  
She looks at me laughing.  
  
"You? A fag?" She laughed even louder."Come on, I found something for you."  
  
Back home, mom made me a sandwich and I went up to my room with the camera man stalking me. I honestly couldn't contain myself, only a few more hours and its the dance. I loved to dance but dad said its useless and I could be spending time practicing so I could be as good as him even though it's 'impossible'.  
  
I put my radio on full blast and sang along with the songs. I didn't mind being myself around the camera but it just bugged me knowing people might be laughing at me. He tapped my shoulder.  
  
"What?" I turned off the volume.  
  
"Dinner."  
  
I growled and jumped off my bed and ran real fast trying to lose the camera for a few seconds. I didn't know he could out run a leopard.  
  
Dinner was great for once. Dad was just talking about a few funny things him and his friends did down at the pub and mom chirped about her new plants. Dinner was mostly potato with some beef but like usual mom invented a new salad. I didn't taste it cause I was afraid of the red bits in it.  
  
After dinner I just went to sleep since I was tired from walking around the mall all day. Dad wanted to play soccer but he ended up going to a party with mom.  
  
The next day passed by quickly. I was in a real good mood since it was the dance. Even though I got detention for not signing an ortho graph but she wrote I was running through the halls. What a bitch. But still I chirped around.  
  
Yuna took her convertible I have gotten her for her birthday and drove me there. The school was over crowded and the bands that played were awesome. Me and Yuna couldn't stop laughing at the band 'Great bootchers'. They dressed like goths but all in pink and their hair was died rainbow on the tip of their afros.  
  
In the distance I could see a blond trying to get away from Brad. Brad was a horn dog and though he could get any girl he wanted. I left Yuna and went up to him and grabbed her.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing touching my girl?" I yelled holding her tight so she wouldn't run away.  
  
"She's yours? Sorry man. Didn't know." He apologized  
  
"Well, next time you better have very good excuse." I warned him leaving with her. I let her go in a dark corner.  
  
"Get away from me, you freak!" She jumped away.  
  
"Hey! I just saved you from being raped." She stopped as she realized what I just did.  
  
"Oh.. Thank you, I thought you were gonna..." She made a sound. I laughed.  
  
"No way... Come on, you can dance with me and Yuna."  
  
I took her arm and dragged her to where Yuna was. "Yuna this is....."  
  
"Rikku!" She answered for me.  
  
==========================================================================================================================================  
  
Yay! I get to put Rikku in! I Love her!!!!!. Could someone tell me the last names of the characters? Cause I don't know em... Review please. 


	3. Sleep over

Chapter 3 finally in and I will only update this story on week-ends since im gonna be busy for most week days. And is this story confusing and has lots of mistakes? since someone flamed me and I think he is just evil so I'm not sure... Enjoy!  
==========================================================================================================================================  
  
We danced all night being as wild as possible. Yuna was having a blast being flirted by guys while me and Rikku owned the dance floor. I was really glad she didn't know who I was, so I actually considered her a possible new friend.  
  
"Hey!, what's your name?" She yelled over the music.  
  
"Tidus Sparta!" I yelled back in her ear hoping she never heard it before.  
  
Yuna came back running to us pushing people out of her way.  
  
"Marvin!" She pointed over at a corner in the room saying his name a few times making sure I understood her. I left walking quickly towards him. He pointed me to follow him into the halls so we could talk.  
  
"Having a good time, Tidus?" He asks knowing I'm having a blast.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked ignoring him and looking back at the party hoping Rikku isn't checking what was I doing.  
  
"No girl for you yet, but that Rikku is 'Real' nice." He said thinking of her in some sick way.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, you might finally gotten yourself a girl, man." He patted me on the back. "She doesn't know who you are and seems to have the hots for you."  
  
"Maybe I rather be with a guy, huh?" I taunted.  
  
"No you don't." He walked away smiling to himself knowing that he ruined the evening for me. Yuna, followed by Rikku, came to check on me.  
  
"You okay?" She asks concerned.  
  
"Do you mind if I take your car? I want to be alone right now.." I muttered sadly.  
  
:"Take mine." Proposed Rikku out of the blue." You helped me so I'll help you. Plus Yuna could give me a ride back home, unless you..."  
  
"It's okay with me." She smiled at Rikku's generosity. "Thanks." She handed me her keys and I walked out the door.  
  
Her car was black with orange flames on it. I had never seen a car like that before but all I wanted was to get away from the dance. I was so excited to come here but now I just want to get as far as possible. After driving around for a couple of minutes, I stopped near a small coffee shop. It wasn't very fancy or anything with its dull blue colors and lack of decor but at least I was alone.  
  
"A coffee, please." I ordered sitting at the counter.  
  
"Better drink quick, we're closing in an hour." The waitress informed me walking into the back to get me some.  
  
"Okay..." I whispered hearing the door open behind me.  
  
I turned my head to see a tall man enter the shop. He was friendly looking and wet from the rain which started to pour a few minutes back. His red bangs were hanging low soaked and he shivered slightly siting down on the counter. The waitress came back and he ordered himself a hot chocolate and a towel and once again she went into the back.  
  
I didn't really look at him since I was focusing on my coffee cup. The waitress came back handing him a towel and some hot chocolate.  
  
"You seem awfully wet." She remarked cleaning the a table in the back.  
  
"My car broke down a block away." He dried his hair with the towel and smiled at me. I turned my face away not knowing really why I did.  
  
"Maybe I could give him a lift?" I didn't know why the thought crossed my mind. I didn't even know his name.  
  
"Well that's a downer." The waitress snapped me out of my trance at my coffee."The phone is next to the counter if you need it."  
  
"Thank you." He replied going to call a tow truck.  
  
I observed him. He wasn't as skinny as he seemed when he took off his shirt and reached into his bag for a new one. He was very built. I liked that.  
  
"I like it? Must be the coffee." I sighed adding more sugar to it. Instead of drinking more I looked back at him. He turned his head away as he noticed I was looking at me. "Did he just check me out?"  
The door opened again. This time it was the camera man who finally caught up to me.  
  
"I am going to kill you!" He yelled at me. I flinched and backed away as he came closer. He seemed weak but the camera would probably knock me out if he swung it at me. The red head grabbed him by the shoulder and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Leave the kid alone, ya?" He threatened my legal stalker.  
  
"Sure..." He was trembling bad and breathed hard.  
  
"Good!" He pushed him away and walked in front of me. "You alright?" His eyes were filled with concern. Didn't really know if it was concern but they had something in it.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine." I replied trying to take my eyes off his.  
  
"What's he doing taping you?" He asks giving a cold glare to the man.  
  
"Ummm... My dad asked him to tape my evening...." I lied and very badly to but he seemed to believe me.  
  
"Ah.. Okay cool.. sorry about that." He turned away. I liked his voice. Not to high or not to low. I liked it a lot.  
  
"I'm Tidus...." I stopped noticing I said my real name." Tidus Morko." Another lie.  
  
"Nice name. I'm Wakka Besaid." Even his name was amazing.  
  
We shook hands.  
  
"You need a ride home?" I asked not realizing what I just did.  
  
"No, It's okay. I wou...."  
  
" It's okay, I want to repay you for helping me." I interrupted sticking my tongue out at the camera man.  
  
"I guess.." He shook his head lightly.  
  
I entered his apartment and noticed he had a very original style.  
  
"Nice place." I complemented.  
  
"Thanks, I'm a indoor designer."  
  
"Really?"  
  
I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch while he changed. The couch was very mushy and colored bright orange with brown striped on the edges. He didn't have a TV but he did have lots of CD and a very high tech CD player. He had a large library that covered the whole north wall of the room and had a plant between each shelve.  
  
"You want something?" He hollered entering his kitchen.  
  
"You got coffee?" I wanted some more. I understood why mom drank some when she was bored. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Don't open it Wakka!" I ordered as he was about to." It's just the camera man." Wakka smiled.  
  
"You are required to open this door 'Mr.Morko'" He used a sarcastic tone on my false name.  
  
"Let him in.." I sighed remembering my dad telling me I had to let him follow me which the since their was a section in the contract that it illegal for me not to or something. He entered and sat down by me and filmed around.  
  
"Why does your dad ask him to follow you?" Wakka asked handing me a coffee.  
  
"He thinks I do drugs or something." The camera man laughed knowing I was lying.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
A flash of thunder illuminated the room and I yelped into Wakka's arms. I got out quickly embarrassed and said the first thing on my mind. He smiled knowing I didn't mind being in his arms.  
  
"Why did you have a bag with you?"  
  
"Coming out of the gym." He chuckled as I stared once again at his body. I shook my head as I heard the camera man's chuckle. I never learned his name but I kept calling him camera man anyways. "The storm is getting pretty bad out there, ya?"  
  
"Yes it is." I looked out the window seeing large drops of rain fall down hard on the window. We could actually hear the ones who fell on the roof.  
  
"You need a place to stay?" He asks quickly. I stared at him once more thinking if it would be safe. "You can take my bed and I'll take the couch and...."  
  
"They better pay me double for sitting watching you all night." The camera man grunted.  
  
"It's your house you should keep you bed." I said turning his idea down.  
  
"It's okay with me."  
  
"No..I..." I looked into his eyes. He was so enjoying this. "Fine I'll take the bed."  
==========================================================================================================================================  
  
Yay! A little bit of Wakka and their gonna be sleeping together!!! Well.. in different rooms...Or will they? Mwhahahahhaah! Review time!  
  
P.S. Sorry I do not know their real last names so I'm making it up as I go and the last name Tidus used? "Morko" It's a lie if you read carefully. 


	4. My new love

I couldn't wait to post this chapter so you're getting it early, you lucky readers. Thank you for the comments unknown reason . Enjoy! (Noticed that I always say "Enjoy!"?)  
  
Warning: Lemon scene so don't read if you do not want gay sex visualizations ==========================================================================================================================================  
  
It felt good to get out of the house and sleep over at someone's place. Even though I barely knew Wakka I really enjoyed his presence. I liked his room a lot. A big queen sized bed, Desk overflowing with papers of his sketches and to top it all of: A huge closet filled with cloths.  
  
I noticed he likes GAP very much. Most of his cloths were made by GAP. The only thing not made by GAP were the suits and tuxedos.  
  
"Here ya go." He said tossing me some clothes."They might be a bit to big for you but it's the smallest I have." He walked away.  
  
"Thank you!" I hollered. The camera man watched me lazily. "Don't you ever get bored of this?" I go under the covers so he can't film me anymore. I heard him drop the camera on the desk to film me while I sleep and he walked off to ask Wakka if he could sleep on the floor or something.  
  
"Good night, Tidus." He poked into the room. "Sleeping already?" He chuckled and left me alone. Honestly, I was feeling very sleepy.  
  
I jumped out of the bed. The whole room was lit by a white light. The thunder kept crashing real hard and I noticed I yelled pretty loud. I heard someone rushing into the room.  
  
"You okay?" Wakka asks looking if the camera man still wanted to kill me.  
  
"No." I took a few breaths. "The thunder just woke me up bad." I apologized.  
  
"Yeh, it's hitting hard now, ya?" Another crashing sound was heard from the top of our heads.  
  
I sat down on the bed and wrapped myself up in blankets. It was getting cold and the thunder was scaring me slightly. Naturally I wouldn't be scared but now it's just keeps getting louder and louder and that makes me nervous. So those Wakka. Only because I know him so little but I doubt his a freak or a psycho.  
  
"Hey, you scared?" He sat next to me and wrapped his big arms around me. "Just thunder."  
  
I let myself be cradled in his arms. He smelled good. Vanilla or something. I felt one of his bangs on my forehead and pushed them back from his eyes. He chuckled. I'm not sure why but I wanted him to hold me like this. Most guys I would just kick their ass but it didn't bother me when he did it. I actually enjoyed it.  
  
I stopped shivering and Wakka's warmth kept me warm. The thunder wasn't so loud but he still held me. He got up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Don't wanna bother you of make you feel uncomfortable or something."  
  
"No..It's fine..." I admitted.  
  
"Really?" He asked a bit more relieved.  
  
"Yes, I like it."  
  
'Hmm"  
  
He sat by me once again and held me by the waist. I Laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my stomach.  
  
"Like this?" He asked knowing that this is what I wanted.  
  
"Yes.." I sighed feeling very good.  
  
Then it hit me. Wakka was a total stranger and I was a slut around him. And he was a GUY! G-U-Y! And so am I. This was wrong. I liked women not men. Right? But around him ,and especially in his arms, I felt so good. Maybe this was right? But we don't even know each other. I sighed.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asks me.  
  
"No..Nothings okay." I lift my head up and kiss him.  
  
I never kissed anyone but I knew how you were supposed to so I don't think it was that bad. He didn' move his lips at first but then it hit him and he started to enter his tongue into me. I moaned as he started to kiss my neck. I never felt so good. His hands were going up my shirt and teases my nipples. Honestly I thought I looked bad there but he seemed to be enjoying it a lot.  
  
He pulled of my shirt and kissed them. He swirled his tongue all around my chest. I couldn't but help to moan his name. He pushed me down into the bed and my back hit something. I heard music playing.  
  
kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni oyoida kokoro kumo ga hakobu ashita ni hazunda koe  
  
Wakka laughed as I pulled the remote out from under me and started to kiss my ear lobe. I pulled his night shirt off and started feeling his pecs. Then before I knew it I was on top of him kissing them. Slowly his hands got to my but and he started rubbing it.  
  
tsuki ga yureru kagami ni furueta kokoro hoshi ga nagare koboreta yawarakai namida  
  
I pulled his boxers down and looked at his erection. I never thought sex or even gay sex could be this fascinating and hot. I gazed at him. He was beautiful. I felt his tongue swirl around my lips and I snapped out of my trance.  
  
suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yo KIMI no machi ie ude no na  
  
pulled down my boxers this time and took my member in his hand and rubbed it. I kissed him passionately wanting nothing more then him. He pulled away for a second and reached something in the drawer: A condom and some lubricant. That turned me off a bit but I was happy he wanted protection. At least I knew he was responsible. Guess he didn't know I had aids or maybe he does? Right now I did not care a bit all I wanted to was to feel him inside of my body.  
  
sono mune karada azuke yoi ni magire yumemiru  
  
He entered me. I yelped in pain. He didn't force any deeper or move a bit. He let me get used to the feeling and started to move lightly in and out. The pain was still there but it was slowly dieing out and pleasure overwhelmed me. I moaned as he started thrusting in deeper and trying to kiss the pain away.  
The song was getting on my nerve but it made this very romantic even though this was more like wild sex at this point.  
  
kaze wa tomari kotoba wa yasashii maboroshi kumo wa yabure ashita wa tooku no koe  
  
His chest rubbed against my erection and each time he hit the end of my ass I felt like I was gonna ejaculate. Now he was going at it like a bunny not caring if I felt the pain but could I blame him? But honestly their was no more pain just sexual pleasure. I moaned as I felt my warm cum shoot out and land on my chest and his. I felt him moan my name real loud as he let loose. I could feel the warmth of his seed in me. The condom broke.  
tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo nagareta kokoro hoshi ga yurete koboreta kakusenai namida  
  
He didn't seem to notice since he just took it off and threw it away. He laid down beside me and I climbed up into his chest and rested my head there. I never felt so wonderful. He held me all night . I gave him my virginity. Did I do the right thing? Then I noticed the red light on the camera. Everyone saw me. Did dad and mom see it too? I felt to numb and spent or tired to do anything or even care about it.  
I fell asleep in his arms listening to the song play back over and over.  
  
suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yo KIMI no machi ie ude no naka sono kao sotto furete asa ni tokeru yumemiru =  
My first lemon..I think...a well I am sure you all enjoyed it. Wonder what Tidus will do if everyone saw it?O-o Review please. Next chapter up soon. 


	5. For love or money?

Chapter 5 O,o! So hope you enjoyed my little lemon if though I think the details kind of sucked :( But better then just saying "They made passionate sex, the next morning..." see? That didn't turn you on a bit. So Enjoy Chap5 and Thanks for all your reviews.  
==========================================================================================================================================  
  
My skin felt so warm against his, as I woke up. I could feel his heart beating strongly. I turned my head over and saw his deep brown eyes gazing at me. I pulled up a bit and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Good morning, Wakka." I greeted feeling better then ever.  
  
"Morning." He leaned and kissed me. I let him kiss me for a few minutes until I felt something poking my leg.  
  
"Stop poking me." I said between his kisses. He laughed and got up.  
  
I looked at his naked body walk across the room to fetch him a bathrobe. He was more chiseled then I Thought he was. And a cute butt too. He threw me a yellow bathrobe.  
  
"I'll make you pancakes for breakfast?" He asked wondering if I'll stay.  
  
"Sure." I smiled at him.  
  
I followed him to his little kitchen and watched him as he baked up some pancakes. His fridge was pretty empty, guess he ate out a lot. He put the mix on the frying pan and smiled at me.  
  
"Took me two weeks to learn how ta make em." He turned back around and flipped them.  
  
"Two weeks?"  
  
"Yeh, I'm was busy during that time and cooking became hard to concentrate on so I normally eat out."  
  
He put the pancakes on a dish and set it in front of me passing me a fork and some syrup. He grinned at me.  
  
"Thank you." I muttered a bit embarrassed knowing barely nothing about him. And after what happened last night made it only worse. "Wakka..?"  
  
"Yes, Tidus?" He stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth.  
  
"About last night..." I couldn't think of anything to say without offending him.  
  
"Was that a just one night stand?" I nodded "Well..I don't know. Was it for you?"  
  
"I never did it with anyone before and never a guy.." Wakka's eye grew in fear. "I didn't think of ever doing it with a guy.." I felt like crying and a small sob came out. He came closer to me and hugged me.  
  
"What do you want to do about it?" I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw the camera filming me. My eyes widened as I remembered last night.  
  
"Wakka...The camera was in your bedroom last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He left the camera in there to film me...It filmed what we did."  
  
"It was around two when we did it. Don't think anyone watched it."  
  
"Some people did... Theirs a forum for me on the net..Some people watch me up to five am and a lot of people tape during the night."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The camera man grinned wickedly at us. Wakka held me tighter but I pushed him away.  
  
"I wanna go home.." I started to cry. "Please.."  
  
"Sure.. you're free to go when you want. I'll drive you." I ran to my car.  
  
Wakka was driving following the camera man's direction. I looked out of the car feeling my cell phone ring. I answered.  
  
"Tidus, It's Rikku."  
  
"Hey, sup?" At least someone had no clue what I did last night.  
  
"Yuna walked me to your place, REALLY nice! I need my car back hope you don't mind."  
  
"I'm on way...We should be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, bye." She hung up.  
  
A few minutes later we arrived at my house's iron gate.  
  
"Never told me you were a millionaire. He whistles as the gate opened. and sees my moms garden and the house. "Very nice."  
  
"There you are!." Yuna jumped into the car as it parked. "you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry Yuna..": I mutter choking under her tight grip.  
  
" My CAR! You're okay!" Rikku hugs her car. "I made it myself so I'm worried a lot about it." She said as we gave her a funny looks.  
  
"Well don't you pull off another one like that." My mom scolded me as I sat down in the kitchen.  
  
"Can I use your phone, Ms.Sparta?" Wakka asks politely  
  
"Of course, dear." She points the way to the living room.  
  
"Thank you." He runs off.  
  
"Why didn't you check up on me on TV?"  
  
"The TV broke so we couldn't. You could of at least called."  
  
"Sorry, mom." She leaves the room and goes upstairs to tell dad I'm home.  
  
"Mom told me.." Mutters Yuna looking at Rikku drive off in her car.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I need the bathroom.." She ran off.  
  
I sat there looking and the wall listening to my mom yelling at dad to get up from bed. Yuna came running back.  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Tidus, Wakka took money from Marvin."  
  
"Took?" I asked feeling panic rising in me.  
  
"He gave him money and said "Good job with him."  
  
"You're lying." I shook my head in disbelief, feeling tears rising.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tidus." She stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
I stormed into the room to catch them talking. "You bastard!" I yelled and punched him in the face. He didn't budge but I could see pain in his eyes and worry.  
  
"Tidus it's not how it looks.." He tried to explain.  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled over and over and ran into my room and locked the door. I fell on the floor and cried.  
  
"Tidus, open up!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"Please, It's not how it looks like."  
  
"Yes it is!" I cried harder.  
  
"Tidus, I'm not leaving."  
  
"GO AWAY!" I yelled so loudly that my dad started yelling me to stop crying like a baby. "NO!" I yelled back.  
  
"Tidus, I didn't take the money."  
  
"LIAR! Marvin paid you to sleep with me and now your lying to me!" I cried even harder. How could he play me? I hated him more than anything. I heard mom ask them to leave the house and not bother me. All was quiet. I fell asleep hating Wakka more than anything in the world.  
  
"Honey, please come out."  
  
"Mom, go away...Just go away." I begged her to leave me alone.  
  
Evil Marvin making Tidus and Wakka break up....I hate him grrr...Review please and you might get the next chapter real soon. 


	6. Memories

So chapter 6 is finally up and well this is my second best story but I hope it can get more reviews. There might be a few mistakes since I had to scotch tape my glasses together so I see real bad:P. Enjoy.  
  
P.S. I think the backstreet boys song "Get another boyfriend" Fits this story well  
I woke up the next day dizzy as if something happened yesterday and I cried all night. I noticed I was all dressed and walked out. I looked around me I saw the camera man like usual filming me. I starred at it for a while wondering why I felt so repulsed by it: I'm a spoiled child.  
  
I looked around in the kitchen and mom and dad were making out. I took the back door and ran to next dinner as fast as possible. It felt familiar yet I don't believe I was ever here. I sat on one of the stools and looked glum as I ordered some toast and orange juice. That waitress reminded me of something.  
  
"So did the red head get home okay?" She asked me passing me a dish.  
  
"Red head?" I asked confused. I didn't know any red heads.  
  
"Yeah, you said you'd drive him to his place."  
  
"Oh..Yes he did." I had no clue what she was talking about but I just felt like being left alone.  
  
"That's good." She gave me my orange juice and went to clean some windows in the back.  
  
A red head? I didn't know any. I don't even have a car yet how could of I drive anyone anywhere? She seemed pretty sure of herself. Must of confused me with some other blond. I looked a my watch and noticed the bus will be here anytime.I left a ten dollar bill and started to walk towards my house to wait for it as I felt my cell phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" I answered lazily.  
  
"Hey! It's Rikku! How are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry you must have the wrong number." I replied ready to hang up.  
  
"This is Tidus Sparta,no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We met at the dance and I rented you my car."  
  
"Don't remember, sorry."  
  
"Tidus! What's wrong with you?" The voice changed to a familiar one.  
  
"Yuna, hi."  
  
"Don't you remember Rikku? You hurt her feelings bad. You met at the dance after Brad tried to make her sleep with him."  
  
"I didn't go to any dance recently."  
  
"Yes you did!" She yelled annoyed. I looked around hoping for the bus to come any minute.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I didn't." I started to pace beside the gate.  
  
"Well Fine! Be a jerk! Just because of Wakka.."  
  
"Who the hell is Wakka?" I started to get annoyed since everyone seemed to be trying to remind me of something I've never done.  
  
"Wakka: The red head. Guy you slept with!" I listened in disgust.  
  
"I never slept with any boy and why those everyone say I'm supposed to know him? I don't know any red heads!" I yelled and I hung up and turned my cell phone off. God why did people try to make me remember something that never happened before? Probably one of Marvin's little games but Yuna would of never taken part of it. Right?  
  
"Tidus?" The man operating the gate called me.  
  
"Yes?" I ask.  
  
"You mother tell me you no school for week." It took me a while to figure what he said then I got it and thanked him. He was foreign and had slight trouble making correct phrases but we could understand him. He gave me an envelop. "You get happy from letter." I thanked him again and walked back inside.  
  
I opened the letter and read it slowly. It was badly written and well it was more of a note then a letter.  
  
Hey, Tidus.  
  
I know you wouldn't want to see me or talk to me but I swear to god I never took any money. I admit first it was like that but after that I realized I couldn't since I like you so much. I know we only met barely for a day but I like you more than anything. And after what happened last night I feel like a jerk but I swear I didn't take the money. Could you at least talk to me?  
  
Wakka Besaid  
  
And again this Wakka. I honestly started to get very tired of this game. Instead of a whole week off I'm gonna be tormented by one of Marvin's little games. Then something struck me. I felt like playing this game. Make him see that his little games are fun and not annoying me and then he'd leave me alone forever. I called Yuna.  
  
"Hey Yuna, Tidus."  
  
"What do you want?" I could tell she was pissed at me.  
  
"Can you come over with Rikku? And could you try to locate Wakka? I'd like all of you to come by."  
  
"Honestly? Well if you're sure."  
  
"I am." Why wouldn't I be sure? Something I missed? "see you later." I hung up turning it off.  
  
I walked into my house and waited wondering where my parents left. I found a note on the dinner table.  
  
Out to see some friends will be back around midnight.  
  
Perfect I'd be able to have the whole house to myself.   
  
Later that day around three o'clock, Yuna came in followed by Rikku.  
  
"You're here." I hugged them both and we sat down on the couch.  
  
"Tidus, before you see Wakka can I ask you something?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Shoot." I watched Rikku as she starred at one of dad's car magazines. "You can read it." As soon as I said it she grabbed it and got psyched into it immediately.  
  
"Why did you act like you don't remember what happened the last two days?" I leaned into her ear and answered.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why...." She caught on. I was trying to remember or so she thought. I didn't forget anything. The last two days I sat at home lazing off. "Come in Wakka."  
  
I looked at the entrance waiting for his arrival. I got up and walked towards him as he entered the room slowly. I shook his hand and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Those eyes..." I muttered backing off.  
  
"Tidus.." He tried to reach for me but I backed off. I looked at Yuna then at Rikku who now starred at me ignoring the magazine.  
  
It all came flooding back. The dance, Rikku, Marvin, the coffee shop, Wakka, the night. I backed off to the other side of the room.  
  
"You...get out." I whispered breathing heavily. "How could you...I remember...get out..." I started to repeat those sentences over and over. I felt dizzy. I dashed and feel unconscious.  
Well that was interesting...I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up next week somewhere. Oh and this time I won't ask for reviews. You will give them anyways. Mwhahaha. 


	7. New home

So chapter 7 is early today so yay for you and more work me. I'm not gonna update later this week I gotta concentrate on my other fics cause the "TTD" Is getting laid back a bit. So enjoy.  
I can't remember a thing. All I know that my eyes hurt to much to open and my body feels heavy. I can tell this isn't my bed and the room smelled like...Wakka?  
  
"Tidus, you okay?" I feel someone holding my hand. I open my eyes and see Wakka's eyes filled with worry. I felt like smacking him but I didn't have any energy left.  
  
"Yeh, I'm fine." I lifted my head up and sat down taking my hand back. Yuna was there reading a book and Rikku was snoring lightly on the chair. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You started to run and got out of the house. We found you in front of my apartment unconscious." He patted my hair lightly. I rested my head on his chest and he held me close.  
  
"You're awake." Yuna gets up and hugs me as Rikku started to blink trying to get her sight in focus. She hugged me too. "We were so worried."  
  
"Thanks guys." I smiled knowing my friends really care about me."But why couldn't I remember any of you a few hours ago?"  
  
"You mean last thirty-seven hours? You've been out almost two days silly." Wakka kissed my temple and rubbed my belly.  
  
"Thirty-seven hours?"  
  
"Yep." Affirms Rikku jumping on the bed."Doctor said you were so stressed and emotionally disturbed you ended up blocking those thoughts from your head like a temporary amnesia."  
  
I nodded and started feeling sleepy and Wakka cradled as I nuzzled against him.  
  
"So we cool?" Asks Wakka. I move away and look at him. Strong and built, beautiful as hell and his spiked orange bangs, his starry eyes and damn he is so determined to make me believe him. I kissed him.  
  
"I believe you." I went back into his arms and dozed off silently. I heard Yuna and Rikku say their good-byes to me and wakka.  
2 weeks later.  
  
I was playing my guitar and singing some random lyrics that came to my mind when I heard some tapping at my door. The camera shifted back from the door to me a few times. I open in up and get tackled into my bed.  
  
"Get off of me, you freak." I tried to run away from his muscular arms but failed. I felt his kisses all over mu neck.  
  
"Hello to you too, lovely." He sat on the bed holding me by the waist. "Got you a surprise."  
  
"Oh?" I say intrigued and lick his neck a little. "Tell me."  
  
"Well..." He looks at the camera and makes a little pouty face. "Wanna move in with me?"  
  
"What?" I look at him in the eyes."I couldn't."  
  
"Why not? School is over, I love you, I got a big bed, You can if you want to and I got a big bed." He holds me real tight smiling.  
  
"Yeh but my parents..."  
  
"I'll talk to them." He promised kissing my hand and running off.  
  
"Hey, WAIT!" I chased after him.  
  
I sat down on my new couch and felt all giddy. Wakka came around and looked at me as I smirked evilly and spun his CD box around.  
  
"Someone is happy in his new home." He kissed me on the temple.  
  
"Mwhaha...I got a sugar high." I smiled at him and continued my evil. Even though it wasn't evil I just felt like it was evil.  
  
"Your parents are coming tomorrow for a dinner with us to make sure I am a respectable person." He sighed putting some boring classic music.  
  
"Eww..classic music." I ran away and went to talk on the phone with Yuna. The doorbell rang. "Wakka, can you get that? I'm busy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yuna didn't pick up so I hung up and went to check who it was."Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Oh honey! It's so nice to see you. We said tomorrow so we could come now and make sure you were decent people 24/7." She kissed my cheek.  
  
"Mr.Sparta." Greeted Wakka taking his coat.  
  
"Mr.Besaid." They starred at each other and silently walked off into the kitchen for a beer.  
"Aww look at them bond." I looked at my mom as she said those words. That was male bonding? How come dad never did that to me and just started doing it with Wakka after he met him for a few seconds. "I'll get started on dinner." She walked off.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? They are acting as if they come here every Sunday." I said out loud trying to figure what to do.  
  
"Don't worry we want to find everything out ourselves so we won't be fooled by your little tricks."  
  
"Joy." I went to check up on the guys as they moved the living room and started talking about sports and soccer. Wakka was more of a basket-ball guy and he started teaching dad about the rules as he set up some classic music. I hated it but no time to make a huge out burst about it.  
  
"Honey, Can you help me out with dinner?" My mother called. Joy just what I wanted.  
  
"So you say you are an interior designer." Confirms Jecht as he looked around the room.  
  
"Yes, I am." Affirms Wakka taking a drink for his beer bottle.  
  
"You a soccer fan?"  
  
"No, but I heard about your soccer career from Tidus."  
  
"He talks about me?"  
  
"Sure, he likes you a lot even though he complains a lot about your training program for him."  
  
"Just want the best for him."  
  
"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Wakka dreamed of Tidus for a while. Jecht shifted around his seat.  
  
"So what was all that racket two weeks ago? No one told me." Wakka raises an eye and feels odd telling this to him since it was Tidus's dad.  
  
"Well, Yuna caught me talking to Marvin giving me money which I refused but she didn't know that and told Tidus he hired me to be his boyfriend and well he went all berserk emotionally."  
  
"So he forgave you?"  
  
"I didn't take it, He just believed me in the end."  
  
"You better not of taken the money." Wakka panicked a little. "Relax...Not gonna hurt you."  
  
"Boys! Dinner!" Jecht's wife called from the kitchen. I followed Jecht behind.So here it is. The 7th chapter. Mwhahah its not the end so don't worry but I might not update in a while need a break from writing. Review. 


	8. Cold

Okay!! I am Finally updating again! I'm sure some of you are quite happy with this and some want me to get lost but I'll keep on writing till the computers can't have any more bytes in them! Chapter 8.Wiggles fingers in suspense

My mom was cleaning the dishes as Wakka taught Jecht to dance to the samba. I picked up a few remaining glasses and started washing them beside my mother. She was humming a little tune like always and had her eyes closed as if she could see where everything was with her sense of smell.

"Mom?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes dear?" She kept her eyes closed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Us!" I ask irritated at her little game of ignorant.

"I'm quite pleased the way you grew up." She smiled at me.

"NO! Me and WAKKA!" I raised my voice having the patience left. All this evening I knew they were judging and possibly evaluating on how we act and live.

"I think you to are quite happy." She smiled at me again and put the dishes away. I watched her, knowing she had something on her mind. She left the room to see how Jecht progressed with his private dancing lessons.

"Boo!" I jumped on Wakka's back and held real tight. "Hiya honey!" Wakka shifted around and kissed me. My mom watched me in the corner of their eyes as dad showed mom his new moves. "Perfect." I pecked him real quick and sat on the floor and played with Wakka's basket-ball.

"Well we best be going." My father announced as Wakka sat next to me and poked the ball away from me. "It's getting late." He put his coat on since as soon as he annouced their departure, mom ran to the closet to get them.

"Bye-bye." I waved and walked into my room. I fell on the bed and cried softly. I knew one of the hidden cameras was taping me but I doubt anyone will see me at this hour.

"Tidus?" The red haired man walked in and sat next to me."Something wrong, angel?" He passed an arm around me and drew me closer to him.

"Mom hates us." I buried my face in his chest and cried a bit louder but not enough so he can hear me. Wakka didn't seem to understand to well what was going on but he knew all I wanted was to be held tight for the rest of the night.

Next morning, I woke up with a headache and could feel the world revolve around the sun. I hated that feeling, I was coming down sick. Most likely a simple cold but I still hated it. I looked outside and saw the snow fall...

"SNOW!" I realized that it was snowing. which means: only a few days until Christmas! I was so excited. I loved Christmas with all the sparkly lights and the festive mood and of course the presents. Something I feel like I'm never gonna outgrow.I tripped over a few fallen pillows and smash my head on the floor. "AIE!" I yelped as I felt the cold hard floor on my chin. I felt my head hurt as it warned me that I am to stay in bed and keep warm. "Wakka?"I looked around slowly trying to spot my lover somewhere and coincidently noticed the hour.

"12?" My boyfriend must of been already at work, in his office, all alone, with that weirdo of an assistant. I heard the front door open.

"Wakka! I've come to pick up a few things."I hear the footsteps go into the kitchen."I know you told me to lay of your secret stash but I need a buzz and I need it now!" I hear the footsteps come closer to me."Oh honey, you finally had plastic surgery."

"Who are you?" I asked getting up. "And why are you drinking Wakka's wine stash?"

"I'm Wakka's secretary and his burden." She squeals deligthly. Her long black dress glistening with sparkles and her black hair put in a bonnet. Her face betraying everything her voice feels. "Don't worry my face is half paralyzed most of the time."

"Umm...get out?" I asked wanting to get away from her squealing voice.

"Ohh honey, why would I..." She got caught off by Wakka's arms grabbing her.

"I told you we are gonna go out for lunch not to drink my wine!" He shoved her out the door and walked back to me. "You okay, angel? She's kinda scary, ya? You'll get used to her casual pop ins and outs." He hugged me hard and covered my neck in kisses.

"Wakka...Don't.." I moaned in pleasure. He looked at me thinking he did something wrong. "I have a cold and she could come back any minute.." I wrapped the sheets around me.

"Ya, she does have a key to the place." I looked at him confused. "She comes around a lot, ya? So I kinda got her the key so she'll feel right at home...She did it before anyways." He kissed me one last time and headed back to work. I walked to the kitchen hoping to get some tea as I heard Wakka yell. "Come back with my car! Damn DRUGGY!" I chuckled and watched him walk to his office.

I know its a bit short but I'm tired from writing the same chapter for 3 days and hope you remember this and review I need more:( Also I'll try to update more often but school keeps me very busy so please be patient.

P.S. Sorry for any bad feelings about my lilttle Karen Walker(will n grace) thingy goin on. I swear she'll die after this chapter....not litterally... 


End file.
